The provisioning of auditing data is an increasing requirement in the business world, partially as a result of new legal guidelines (e.g., the Sarbanes-Oxley Act, Basel II and the Health Insurance Portability and Accountability Act (HIPAA)). While many current Enterprise Resource Planning (ERP Systems (e.g., SAP, IBM MQ Workflow or BEA Systems)) make it possible to monitor activities with respect to a workflow, a number of restrictions exist with respect to collaborative and distributed workflow systems that span organizational and technical boundaries.